Like Clock Work
by Bruce's-Lycan-Love
Summary: He comes every night like Clock Work. He always wants the same thing. Some nights he loves me, and some nights he's ruthless.Warnings: Bondage, language, and knife play.


**Like Clock Work**

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** OFC/Joker

**Summary:** Even someone as unpredictable as the Joker can come up with a nightly routine.

**Warning: **Bondage, language, and Knife play.

One shot!

He comes every night like clockwork through the open window in my bedroom, and I am always prepared! His mood always reflects his sex. Some nights it's incredibly gentle and loving; other nights it's rough, wild, and violent. Tonight has not been a good night for him I see as his big clown like shoes hit my floor. His face is cut with dried blood all around the angry wound. I stand from my bed and hurry over to him, very worried. I move my hand up to touch his cheek, but he only bats it away.

"Why are you still clothed?" he hisses. My whole body shakes. This causes a slow, evil smile to cross his face. With quick, precise movements, I'm unclothed in mere seconds standing before him. My eyes follow his hands to where he places them in his pants pocket. I swallow the lump of fear gathering in my throat.

"On the bed!" he demands in a wicked tone. I comply; my fear slowly turning into excitement, which was rising quickly. "On your back!" is his order, and I stop to look at him, surprised. It's always been from behind, never face to face. The fear rises again in my throat and I swallow it down. I do as I'm told and he moves with a sudden speed to cuff me to the bed. I strain against my bonds, frowning deeply. I don't like where this is going.

He moves to my closet and pulls out my box of "toys". I watch with curiosity from where I lay on the bed. He grumbles to himself as he begins to toss things over his shoulder carelessly. He stands admiring the small whip he has found and bounces back to the bed.

"Joker, hunny?" I try. The whip cracks out across my skin. I close my eyes and bite my lip to counter the pain.

"Shut up!" he all but screams. I realize he is in a _bad _mood indeed. My body shivers in anticipation as he turns to rummage through his pockets briefly; which I know contains only knives and lint. The blade sparkles in the little amount of light that is seeping through the open window. He trails the broad side against my jaw, down to my neck, between my breasts, and to my torso. He turns the sharp end of the blade against my soft skin.

"Shit!" I hiss, closing my eyes quickly. The cut is not deep. They never are. His giggles fill the room, and form a shiver that crawls up my spine. I open my eyes and watch as he bends his head to lap at the incision. I freeze; watching this erotic scene! My heart begins to thump wildly in my chest as my excitement continues to grow! His hand creeps up slowly to the junction of my legs as his hands begin to massage the flesh between the folds.

"Joker!" I groan out loud. I jump as the whip cracks out against my skin once more. "Fuck!" I hiss, opening my eyes. When my eyes meet his, his are black with lust as his finger slides deep into my warm, wet heat.

"I told you never to call my name during these visits," he warns. His voice is deep and rough. The sound of his voice makes my hips buck wantonly against his fingers. This action earns me another smack. I gasp, pain searing across my blood stained abdomen. He laughs and bends his head to lick at the red drying liquid. Another finger is added as he picks up the pace. I arch my body, groaning from deep within my chest. That was all he needs. That was all it took.

Joker stood, quickly stripping off his pants and climbing back on between my open waiting thighs. He smacks my abdomen with the whip a few more times. I cry out in shear pain. Then I give a loud moan a moment later as he enters me swiftly. My back arches as I peer up at him. I am rewarded with his hands moving down to rub between my two folds again. I moan even louder as my hips buck up off the bed to meet his in time with his thrusts. Without a moment's hesitation he takes the whip in hand one more time; smacking my torso with it once again.

His pace begins to quicken as his eyes roll back into his head happily. Watching his reactions send me to my release gasping for air. Joker gives a few more short brutal thrusts, and then he comes, groaning and collapsing on top of me.

He reaches up almost weakly and un-cuffs me. My hands rub his back in a soothing motion. He then takes a deep breath and stands to put his pants back on. He glares down at me as soon as he is dressed.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He warns, buckling his pants quickly. "This time you had better be ready," he growls, moving out the same window he had come in. I sigh and look at the clock. He comes every night… Like clockwork.


End file.
